Raiga
Appeared Age: 17 Appearance: Short dirty blonde hair that is spiked in the front. Brown eyes and a perpetual sunburn in the center of my face. Since I was a runner in the human world I don't carry a very intimidating posture. I'm not incredibly tall or incredibly ripped, but still fit. I wear a red wristband on my left hand which I constantly play with while doing just about everything, except fighting. On my right hand I have my hollow hole where I received the injury during a fight that resulted in my death. My mask extends across my forehead and encircles my eyes, but does not cover my nose. Personality: Intelligence and loyalty are two of my most valued traits. I'm quick to grasp new concepts and ideas. I have a good understanding of tactics and battle techniques. However, I am slow to learn from my peers due to my arrogance which I constantly try to keep under control. However, there aren't many in Heuco Mundo that will put more effort into protecting their friends. My only big phobia is a near-crippling fear of spiders. Background: '''I grew up in a middle class part of the Human World. Two of my friends and I quickly realized that we were spiritually aware giving us strengths beyond most humans. Unfortunately, this caused us to get cocky and reckless. One day we pissed off the wrong group of people, thinking we could easily handle a fight should it come to one. However, one of them pulled a gun, things got messy really quick. I had managed to get a knife from an enemy earlier in the fight and got between the gun and my friends. They ran when the first shot took me in the hand, the second shot sent me to Hueco Mundo. When I finally became aware of my hole and its story, it became my greatest source of pride, and a reminder of what fuels me when I fight. '''Ressurecion: I can release it by calling out Ottatsu, Shahei no Inu. When released, my ressurecion causes my legs to turn into crimson dog legs and I grow a crimson tail with a white tip as well. My mask grows horns that look very similar to dog ears, however, they do not serve a specific purpose in this form. My sword turns into a crimson bo staff when released. I have the ability to store energy in my sword by taking reishi in from the environment when I spin it. I can then use this stored up energy to create a variety of things depending on how I spin my staff. I can create a shield by spinning my staff in front of me, or I can launch energy waves by spinning in a more aggressive manner. Abilities: Spinning Shield: Depending on how much energy I have stored up in my sword, I can create a shield in front of my person that can block both normal attacks and kido attacks. Energy Arc: By spinning my staff nearly-perpendicular to the ground, I can launch energy waves that travel along the ground in the direction I am facing. They leave a long trail that I can use to separate enemies or wall off wounded allies. However, the longer the trail, the weaker the resulting attack. Energy Storage: Movement of the staff automatically causes reishi to store in the staff. The faster it moves the quicker energy is stored. For example, if the staff has to stop frequently from being blocked in combat, energy will be stored at slower rate than if I can disengage and “charge up” for a few seconds. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive